Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for repairing cracks and ruptures in crystalline thermoplastic materials.
2. Background Information
There really isn""t a convenient way to repair cracks in crystalline thermoplastic parts such as automobile bumpers and fenders and childrens toys, to name a few.
Often when cracks and tears develop in thermoplastic materials, the thermoplastic material degenerates and then the material cracks and tears.
Current technology involves using a rod of similar plastic material which is melted so it flows between the surfaces to be welded. Current technology is not renovating the crystalline thermoplastic material as the rod of similar plastic material is melted between the cracks. Consequently, a joint resulting with this technology is not as strong as the original material was. There is usually a problem matching any colors involved.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the present invention, the present invention is a solution to the current lack of a convenient way to repair cracks in such crystalline thermoplastic parts.
The present invention is a device for welding crystalline thermoplastic materials that attaches to a commercially available hand held electric heating tool that directs hot air from the heating tool to the crystalline thermoplastic material to be welded.
The present invention is also a method for welding crystalline thermoplastic materials as well as repairing cracks in such materials. The hot air flow from the heating tool is directed through a body to a tip that is heated by the hot air flow sufficiently to melt the crystalline thermoplastic material. Some of the hot air escapes from a parabolic vent and serves to preheat said thermoplastic material. Hot air from an eyelet vent serves to melt said thermoplastic material in the vicinity of the tip as well as to heat the tip, a hook, and a nose. The tip, after it is heated sufficiently, serves as a heat sink, so the nose, the hook, and the tip can be used to manipulate the melted thermoplastic material to be welded so as to form a weldment repairing said thermoplastic material. The tip facilitates crack repairs in said thermoplastic material.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises the tip, the hook, the nose, a parabolic vent, an eyelet vent, the body, a deflector, a flue entrance, and a base.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention can be silver soldered onto a prior art nozzle that is common to a prior art heat gun.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention can be fabricated from five eighths inch diameter copper or copper alloy tubing. An alternate embodiment of the present invention features a seam and a clamp that permits attachment of said alternate embodiment to said prior art nozzle. This facillitates changing said alternate embodiments.
The temperature of said hook can be varied by varying the length of said body. Said hook serves as a heat sink. The mass of the hook can be increased by adding to the heat sink, by adding silver solder to build up said hook.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tip is filled, preferably with silver solder to prevent buildup of burnt plastic residue.